Help:Promotions
Welcome to this page. It is the development of a new promotion system c: Feel free to edit heading names, wording... let's make this the cleanest, clearest, best promotion system we can. Please do not be turned off by my formatting. PLEASE THINK OF A BETTER NAME THAN PROMOTEE Promotion System Purpose ---- :The purpose of this system is to reform the current promotional system (or lack thereof) into one that incorporates the views of regular users into it, and to eliminate some potential problems. *'Users too shy/too bold when asking for a promotion': Some users may be overlooked or considered selfish. *'Users not believing that they deserve their position': If a user gets a position by asking or on a whim, they might not believe that they are worthy of their position and this may cause later problems. If the community selects them, then they are more likely to think they are worthy. *'Biases': I'm not saying that this is an issue, but that there exists a possibility that a bureaucrat may promote someone without the consent of others or may select someone too hastily. *'To set solid guidelines to a very unclear system'. System ---- 1) A new board will be added and titled 'Nominations'. :-Users will put applications here. 2) Anyone may nominate anyone, including themselves, for a position. 3) Once a user comments on the thread, other users will show their support. :-At this time, the promotee may ask for others' support. :*They may not spam chat by posting a link multiple times or pestering. :-The opinion of new users will not count. A user must be at least old enough to edit semi-protected pages. 4) The application is official once a person of equal rank of the position to be gained or higher shows their support on the thread. :-These people are expected to consider the opinions of the general population when they go to show their support. 5) Applications, assuming that it has not been terminated and all conditions are met, will be reviewed at the end of each month. :-Should the application be reviewed and the bureaucrats agree, the person will be promoted to the position. :-Should the application be reviewed and the bureaucrats disagree, the person will not be promoted to the position, and the application will be closed. :*A different user may start another application at a later time. :*Depending on the condition of the negative review, the thread may be left rather than closed. :*Unreveiwed threads will be left. Conditions on Promotee ---- These conditions must be met before suggesting someone for promotion. If these conditions are not met, then the thread will be taken down. Rule Zero: There '''will' be exceptions to these conditions, as no system can be perfect. However, these are guidelines, and they'll be fairly strict. In other words, it's almost impossible to get promoted without the conditions, and if you want to get promoted, following these conditions are the only likely path.'' General Conditions *The user must have at least one highly developed character to show that they are capable of helping new users develop their ideas. *The user must be active on the wiki. *The user must participate in activities around the wiki. *If the user has been banned previously, they have to meet a separate set of conditions as well. (See below in next section) Chat Moderator *The user must have been on the wiki for at least 3 months prior to the application. *The user must have a total of at least 400 edits. *The user must consistently be on chat. Rollback *The user must have been on the wiki for at least 3 months prior to the application. *The user must have a total of at least 850 edits. Administrator *The user must have been on the wiki for at least 6 months prior to the application. *The user must have a total of at least 850 edits. Bureaucrat *The user must have been on the wiki for at least 12 months prior to the application. *The user must have a total of at least 1800 edits. Other things to take note of ---- *'If a user has been banned previously.' Firstly, to suggest an application for a user who has been previously banned, two people - of equal or higher rank - have to suggest them, rather than one. Second, if the user was banned for a week, two weeks must have passed since their ban expired. If they had been banned for a year, two months must have passed since their ban expired. *'If a user if suggested, or even approved for a promotion, they can refuse the promotion.' This is fair, as forcing someone to be promoted would be ridiculous. *'The Bureaucrats, if agreed, are able to 'close' anyone being promoted to a certain rank' if they are enough positions, if too many people are suggesting users, and/or if other problem(s) arise. Ex: No one is allowed to be promoted to CM/RB for now. During this time, until the promotion is opened again, people can still suggest a user being promoted to that rank, but they will not be considered by the Bureaucrats until the positions opens again. Category:Help